Caleidoscopio
by Kaori Black
Summary: Thomas Moore dijo: "La vida familia está llena de crisis mayores y menores –subidas y bajas de salud, éxito y fracaso en la carrera; el matrimonio y el divorcio. Y todo tipo de personajes. Unidos por lugares, eventos e historias. Con todos esos detalles, la vida se graba en la memoria y en la personalidad. Es difícil imaginar algo más nutritivo para el alma."
1. Compartir

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #17: «La familia lo es todo» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Esta historia está ambientada en la época victoriana, por lo que no encontrarán muchos parecidos con el Hogwarts de los años noventa; además que me he tomado algunas libertades en el relato.

Familia escogida: Honoria Dumbledore, Percival Dumbledore, Charlotte Dumbledore y Adam Dumbledore.

 **Compartir**

 _La familia es la cosa más importante del mundo._

Princesa Diana.

Frunce el ceño en dirección al bebé en el momento en que mamá entra con él en el dormitorio. Honoria no puede creer que mamá esté dedicando todo su tiempo en cuidar a esa cosa rosada que sólo llora, acabando con los nervios y la paciencia que le ha estado teniendo Honoria desde que papá lo ha traído a casa. No importa lo mucho que se porte bien o que se coma las verduras que no le gustan, no hay nada en el mundo que haga para que sus papás devuelvan al bebé al lugar de dónde ha venido; ella piensa que todos le están dando más atención de la que el bebé necesita, es decir, ¿por qué a él le dan todo lo que quiere por hacer rabietas pero a ella la castigan por al hacer un berrinche monumental por no querer hacer lo que le piden? Por eso no le gusta. El bebé siempre se sale con la suya sin embargo si ella lo intenta le va mal, muy mal; inclusive hay veces en que papá es tan malo que le quita el postre.

¡El postre! ¡La comida más importante del día!

¿Ven el favoritismo que le tienen porque es: «oh, qué adorable. Vamos a hacerle mimos y cariños mientras dejamos a Honoria de lado»? Esa no se vale. Se cruza de brazos recordando lo que ha pasado hace un par de minutos, se supone que ella ha tenido que ir con papá al parque a jugar pero el bebé ha tenido que tropezarse por intentar caminar y por supuesto que el muy torpe se ha caído, para después romperle los tímpanos a mamá, a papá y a ella. ¿Después qué es lo que ha pasado? Que papá ha hecho un drama desapareciéndose a la farmacia más cercana para comprar ungüentos al bebé, mientras que mamá ha dejado caer lo que está cocinando –quizá algo que le dará a Honoria en la hora de la merienda– para ir a revisar al pequeño bribón.

El caso es que el bebé está ahí recibiendo toda la atención de mamá, diciéndole que es el niño más lindo del mundo; además de otras cosas que no consiguen que el bebé se tranquilice. Y por si se lo han estado preguntando, sí, tiene nombre lo que significa que es parte de la familia y que no lo van a devolver a dónde ha venido. Aunque lo raro es que cuando el bebé la enorme panza de mamá ha desaparecido, súper extraño. ¿Por qué mamá no le hace caso a ella, que es la que ha llegado primero que él y que se muere de hambre desde hace unos despreciables cinco minutos? Pero por supuesto que no, porque el pequeño intruso es más importante que ella; desde que ha aparecido en la casa siendo una cosa diminutiva, que casi no ha entrado en la ropa que le ha hecho mamá –ama tejer. Honoria hace un puchero, ¡eso no se vale! ¡Ella sólo quiere que regrese a ser como antes, sin ése que se cree que tiene derecho a venir a acaparar a media comunidad mágica! Ofú, lo peor es que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer para ganarle en su propio juego de «yo tendré más atención que tú».

Es que esa es otra. No hay niño en el mundo que sepa cómo atraer la atención de quien esté dedicándole su tiempo a Honoria; que si ha balbuceado, que si ha tratado caminar, por haberle quitado el sombrero de papá para morderlo y babearlo –debe de admitir que fue muy gracioso. Por haber dicho una mugrosa primera palabra, ¿qué? ¿Por una palabra se han emocionado así? Por favor, mírenla a ella que es perfectamente capaz de decir un poema completo y que no recibe ni un mísero: «¡qué lindo! Lo has hecho bien» o un premio por haber cumplido con lo que le pide el tutor que haga. Ella quiere un premio. No una de esas papillas que le gustan al bebé, no; quizá una escoba o algo así.

El tutor que tiene es un antiguo conocido de papá, estudió con él en lugar llamado Hogwarts. Honoria supone que es un colegio de magia muy, muy bueno, de lo contrario no hubiesen hablado de ese lugar con tanto cariño y otro sentimiento que no supo cómo identificar. Se alza de hombros. Ella misma juzgará que tan buena sea la escuela mágica a su debido tiempo.

—Bien —dice mamá meciendo con suavidad a su… _ugh_ , hermano menor—. Eso es. Cálmate. Mamá está aquí y te quiere, Honoria también te quiere.

La niña enarca una ceja al escuchar el comentario de mamá; se levanta del suelo, se ha negado a compartir la cama con el pequeño intruso, camina hacia él. Le dice:

—Sí, te quiero… —susurra. Mamá sonríe. El bebé le mira con sus grandes ojos color café—. Te quiero muy lejos de aquí, en especial de mí.

Mamá suspira, puede jurar que si tuviese meciendo al bebé se llevaría una mano a la cara.

—Mamá todavía te quiere, igual que papá.

—Honoria no te quiere ni te querrá, chiquitín —le dice Honoria con la misma voz dulce de mamá.

—No hables en tercera persona, hija —la regaña. ¿Ahora vuelven a ver que injusto es? Al pequeñín no le dicen nada por mal pronunciar su propio nombre, sin embargo a ella sí por mencionarse a sí misma en la oración. Ofú, menos que menos le querrá después de todo, eso fijo—. Se supone que tienes ocho años.

—Y se supone que soy tu princesa pero ese plebeyo captó tu atención.

Mamá masculla algo sobre no dejar que Violeta, la amiga muggle de mamá y niñera de Honoria por excelencia, le vuelva a leer cuentos antes de dormir porque le mete ideas raras en la cabeza.

—Por favor, no te refieras así a tu hermano —pide mamá con voz cansina.

—Nora —dice el bebé, atropellando su nombre en el proceso—. ¡Nora! —repite alzando sus manos en dirección a ella, como si quisiese que lo abrazase.

Honoria lo ignora; decide que no va a soportar la escena por más tiempo así que se da media vuelta, comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta para despejarse la mente y escapar del mar de ternura que está hecho su supuesto hermano menor. Él emite un pequeño gemido, la señal de que comenzará a sollozar.

Honoria pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ojalá Adam estuviera aquí! —grita mamá, fascinada.

«¿Qué habrá hecho ahora para ganarse la admiración de mamá? ¿Aparecer una rana de verdad en mi cuarto o qué?», piensa la niña dándose la vuelta para ver.

Al hacerlo descubre que el bebé está dirigiéndose a ella a pasos pequeños, torpes, inexpertos mientras abre y cierra sus manos; se ve que está motivado por llegar hasta dónde está ella porque, al caerse, mamá le pide que lo siga intentado y él lo hace. Honoria se cruza de brazos, incrédula. ¿Realmente por eso mamá ha dado semejante alarido? ¿Por ver lo que ella ha hecho desde hace años? Bueno, sí que es un gran logro. Merece que le compren lo que quiera, en serio, qué emoción la que hay que tener con las pequeñas cosas que ella evidentemente no ha hecho primero.

—¡Nora! —dice el bebé, Percival como insiste en que le diga mamá, estando a pocos pasos de él. Un par de pasos torpes da hasta llegar a ella, cayéndose y agarrándose de la falda de Honoria; el niño le mira con ojos inocentes, queriéndola a pesar del evidente desdén que ella le ha demostrado.

—Sí, sí. Bien hecho —halaga Honoria por cortesía

El bebé se suelta de ella, se deja caer en el suelo y empieza a reír.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad es la época favorita de Honoria, los banquetes que se organizan en el colegio de magia son los mejores que ha probado en la vida –sin ánimo de ofender a mamá y a su exquisito pavo. A pesar de que en los últimos dos años la ha pasado bien en Hogwarts, ha comenzado a extrañar la compañía de sus progenitores y de su hermano menor, en aquellos pequeños instantes en que puede hacer tantas tonterías quiera sin tener que preocuparse por perder unos cuantos puntos, o quedar castigada; sí, le gusta convivir con sus amistades sin embargo este año ha decidido que se irá a su hogar. Los echa de menos. Les ha enviado la carta con anticipación, no pretende soportar una conferencia acerca de la importancia de avisar con antelación de las decisiones para evitar desazones como perderse a mitad del camino.

Honoria pone los ojos en blanco. Ha ido y venido de su hogar desde el primer año en Hogwarts pero para papá siempre será la princesita que él protegerá; Honoria sonríe ante el pensamiento. En el momento en que camina de regreso hacia la casa de los Dumbledore, allá en Moud–on–the–Would, no puede recordar aquel tiempo en que odió a su hermano menor sólo por el hecho de haber venido al mundo. Si bien es cierto que a veces le da cierto ataque de celos, ahora son más calmados que hace años. Percival tiene seis años, es un niño que no puede estar en la misma habitación que algo bonito, llamativo, que esté al alcance de él sin que intente tomarlo entre sus pequeñas manos para examinarlo más cerca, tocarlo, sentirlo… ¿Se puede ser más curioso en esta vida? Es probable que sí.

De todos modos, a pesar de que en la mayor parte del tiempo ella no quiera tener a su hermano cerca de ella –al contarle de su vida en Hogwarts desea que se centren en ella; no en Honoria y ambos–están–vigilando–a–Percival–de–reojo–mientras–la–escuchan. Eso es por completo desquiciante, ¿no pueden olvidarse por un minuto de su hermano para dejar que ella sea el centro de atención al igual que hace años, cuando todavía era hija única?

—Bienvenida a casa, hija mía —dice mamá a Honoria, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo te fue en Hogwarts? Espero que tengas muy buenas noticias de las que informarnos a Adam y a mí.

—No te inquietes antes de tiempo —dice Honoria—. Tengo excelentes noticias de las que informarles.

—Espero que ninguna de ella incluya un enamoramiento. —Papá suspira—. Sé que tendré que escogerte un buen marido en el futuro, uno que esté a la altura de una dama como tú, pero todavía estás demasiado joven para que piense en eso.

—Yo quiero nietos. —Honoria se sonroja al escuchar a mamá—. No quiero envejecer antes de tenerlos; así que no te tardes en comprometerla a un buen marido.

—Charlotte tranquilízate, además estás joven para pensar que vas a envejecer antes de conocer a tus nietos… —Papa sacude la cabeza, desestimando la idea del matrimonio de Honoria por un par de años más—. Además, lo que debería de preocuparte es que estamos envejeciendo pero Percival sigue teniendo la misma energía de hace años. Me pregunto hasta qué época podremos estar al mismo ritmo de él. Sin olvidar que…

—Nada de matrimonio para Percival, está pequeño. Es mi bebé, no se casará con ninguna mujer por más de buena cuna que sea —dice mamá con un tono de voz que demuestra que ella no admite réplica alguna.

«Me reservo mis opiniones del matrimonio. Básicamente porque no tengo ninguna, ni buena ni mala.»

—¿Nora ya llegó? —El enojo de mamá, el desdén de papá y la vergüenza de Honoria se han esfumado la voz de Percival, quien acaba de entrar en la cocina usando su pijama aún. Percival da un bostezo, después de que se ha restregado uno de los ojos ve a Honoria de pie a la par de papá—. ¡Nora! ¡Te extrañé! —dice corriendo a Honoria.

Ella sonríe. Se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Percival, él la abraza y ella corresponde el gesto.

—Hola, Percival —saluda ella.

—¿Cómo va _Howguart_?

—Se dice «Hogwarts» —corrige vocalizando el nombre del colegio—. Y muy bien. Con muchas redacciones que hacer, visitas a la biblioteca para recopilar la información que necesito… ¿Qué has aprendido?

Cambia de tema al ver que Percival no está entendiendo nada.

Qué adorable.

—Señorita Violeta me contó que Nora de pequeña, igual que yo, se cargó una vez el florero favorito de mamá.

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo eso: estaba emocionada por tu primera vez haciendo magia accidental pero también aterrada porque justamente tuvo que ser mi florero el que estropeaste, Honoria.

—Y me confundiste cuando llegué del trabajo —dice papá suspirando, casi parece que le va a dar una migraña; o al menos adquirirá el mal genio que le da cuando no puede fumar opio. Las razones que tiene papá para ese comportamiento están fuera del entendimiento de Honoria, por lo que se guarda sus opiniones acerca de fumar. Al menos papá no lo hace en casa—. No entendía si querías que me asegurara que Honoria estaba bien o que la felicitara por lo mismo.

—¿Qué es magia accidentada? —pregunta Percival impaciente, no gustándole ser ignorado por ellos. Honoria ríe por lo bajo, sabiendo qué se siente—. ¿Qué es?

—Es «magia accidental», hijo —le dice papá.

—Es cuando haces que las cosas se eleven o cualquier truquito mágico que Adam y yo hacemos a veces, sólo que tú lo harás sin usar una varita.

—¿Por qué no puedo coger tu varita o la de papá? ¡No la romperé!

—No puedes hacer magia y merendar al mismo tiempo —dice mamá sonriente.

—¡Yo quiero merendar!

«De nueva cuenta mamá le ha ganado a Percival», piensa Honoria divertida. «Al final "Nora" me ha quedado de diminutivo; no es que me moleste, son por las circunstancias en que se dio.»

—Entonces, ¿quieres o no quieres nietos?

—Sí.

«Aquí vamos de nuevo. En caso de que llegue a contraer matrimonio, o que me interese hacerlo, le pediré a papá que sea con un hombre que lleve conociéndolo un tiempo. No quiero tener la misma suerte de algunas muggles por casarse con semejantes… Bueno, se entiende por el contexto. Además, no soy malhablada aunque sé un amplio repertorio de groserías por cortesía de papá.»

—¿Y mi merienda?

—Percival, no se interrumpe a los mayores.

—No están hablando, mamá. Sólo se están mirando y yo quiero merendar. ¿Cuándo voy a merendar?

—Este niño es demasiado impaciente para mi gusto, ¿cómo lo soportan?

—Es nuestro hijo…

—… y tú eras igual de pequeña —termina papá con una sonrisa divertida.

Honoria se siente indignadísima.

—Da igual. Marie me pidió que les preguntara si podía venir a visitarnos; dijo que sus padres querían tener un poco más de información de mí.

Papá intercambia una mirada con mamá, que parece pícara.

—¿Es hija única?

—No —contesta Honoria extrañada.

—Puede venir —le responde papá a regañadientes; mamá sacude la cabeza, satisfecha. Ella camina hacia Percival indicándole que lo siga hasta la cocina—. Sólo avisamos anticipadamente para que nuestro hogar esté presentable.

—Lo haré —promete Honoria.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que les ha informado que Marie va a llegar a casa, después de que los padres de Marie accediesen a confiar en papá y mamá. Marie es una bruja que vive en el mundo muggle y la última vez que Honoria ha ido ha sido el año pasado: la familia Dumbledore fue para enterarse del devastador acontecimiento que le ha ocurrido a la reina: la defunción del príncipe. Desde que la reina les ha informado que han perdido a su majestad, nadie la ha visto salir en público. La única razón por la que asistieron a ese acontecimiento por un acuerdo tácito de papá y mamá, quienes podían imaginarse el enorme dolor de la reina ante la pérdida; fue un tipo de acto solemne, o algo así.

«Ni un padre ni una madre debe de enterrar a un hijo suyo bajo ninguna circunstancia; el orden natural de la vida es que los hijos sean quienes entierren a los padres. Quizá te parezca cruel, te aterre la posibilidad de perdernos; si te conviertes en madre entenderás por qué te lo digo, te lo aseguro.» Es lo que le comentó mamá luego de que han regresado a la casa. Honoria se dedicó a asentir en silencio, sabiendo que la opción más sensata es no dar su opinión. Tiene catorce años, está joven, es inexperta y no entiende por completo la gran responsabilidad que conlleva engendrar un hijo. Sin embargo, si sobre miedo se trata, se puede decir que en cierta manera si entiende. Es decir, hay que ver el pequeño que está mirando feo a Marie…

Un segundo.

¿Percival está mirando feo a Marie?

—¿Por qué ese gesto? —le pregunta Honoria.

—No me gustas —le dice Percival a Marie, haciendo que esta sonriese—. Nora, está loca. Me sonrió aunque le dije que no me gusta.

—Hola, mi nombre es Marie Smith —se presenta la muchacha—. Encantada de conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Percival. Y sigues sin gustarme —le responde el niño, de siete años, antes de darse media vuelta para irse a jugar en el patio.

—Mi nombre es Adam Dumbledore, señorita Smith —le dice papá a Marie. Honoria alza una ceja ante el tono condescendiente que ha empleado; Marie le da un asentimiento en señal que considera grata la presencia de papá. Honoria se relaja—. Honoria me ha contado un par de cosas de ti.

—Entonces debe de saber que no soy hija única, como algunos de mis compañeros creen que soy. —Marie camina a la par de Honoria, siendo ambas guiadas por papá. La razón de por qué papá se está comportando de ese modo no lo entiende—. Tengo un hermano mayor, llamado Logan: él está comprometido con una joven que no creo que conozca.

—Entiendo —le dice soltando el aire que ha retenido.

«Ahora sé qué le pasó. ¿En serio le preocupaba que quisieran obtener información de mí para ver si podían casarme con Logan? Por favor, papá, no seas tan paranoico; además los Smith son una familia respetable de sangre pura, aunque su estatus en el mundo muggle es media–alta. Qué curioso.»

—Iré a avisarle a Charlotte que ya llegaste, con su permiso —se despide papá; se va en la misma dirección que Percival.

—¿No me habías dicho que tenías una hermana? ¿Por qué no la mencionaste?

—Te dije que me gustaría tener una hermana. Mis padres me han contado que planean tener un hijo más, dicen que la casa se sentirá vacía sin tener a Logan; aunque personalmente prefiero que sea una niña; me gustaría tener una hermana pequeña con la que pueda jugar y enseñarle todo lo que sé.

—Espero que no te pongas celosa, eso me pasó con Percival —confiesa Honoria abochornada—. ¿Han decidido nombre?

—El único nombre que he pensado es «Hepzibah» si es niña.

—¿Por qué «Hepzibah»?

—Suena exótico —dice Marie—. Es justamente lo que me gustaría que fuera mi hipotética hermana: una belleza única. Además, creo que sé qué le molesta a Percival.

—Lo dudo, no lo conoces como yo. Ni siquiera con las visitas que vienen Percival se ha comportado así.

—Lo mismo pensé de Logan cuando invité a mi otra amiga, ¿la recuerdas? —Honoria asiente. Nunca se ha llevado bien con esa chica: tiene el orgullo demasiado elevado, aunque se respetan la una a la otra. No van a ponerse a pelear en medio de Hogwarts por una diferencia de comportamientos y actitudes—. Bueno, una vez mis padres la invitaron y eso pasó. Logan la detestó por la cercanía que tiene conmigo.

—¿A mí no me han invitado? —murmura Honoria, herida.

—No te sientas mal, Honoria; lo que pasa es que ellos se conocen desde pequeños, por lo que tienen más confianza que ella y yos nos visitemos. Por eso se mostraron renuentes a que yo viniera aquí; seguro que te van a dar la misma confianza se tienen entre ellos… Bueno, importa más que confíen en los señores Dumbledore que en ti.

—Comprensible. —Honoria parpadea—. ¿Por qué piensas que Percival está celoso?

—Eres su única hermana, quizá la única persona con la que él juega… Y aparezco yo. —Honoria asiente, encontrándole la lógica—. Te ves mejor con el pelo suelto que atado en coleta.

—Supongo —dice Honoria, mirándose un mechón de su pelo marrón; que es diferente al de Percival, que es de cabellera negra—. Sólo que no me gusta llevarlo así, el viento siempre hace que se ponga delante de mi cara. ¿Te importaría conversar con mamá mientras tranquilizo a mi hermano?

Marie le sonríe.

—Muy bien. Conversaré con la señora Dumbledore.

Honoria le agradece a Marie por entender que no puede permitir que Percival piense así. Resulta una ironía que ella sea la que tenga que quitarle los celos a su hermano, al mismo del que a los ochos años estuvo renuente a aceptar como parte de la familia, pero que ahora ella no pueda no querer a ese niño. A Honoria no le toma mucho tiempo encontrar a Percival que está sentado en la recamara de su habitación, de brazos cruzados y con el libro de Transformaciones de Honoria en su regazo; ella sabe que Percival le encanta leer o al menos abrir los libros para ver si encuentra algún dibujo ahí.

—¿Percival?

—¿Qué quieres, Nora?

—Sólo quiero saber por qué no te gusta Marie.

En el momento en que Percival se levanta el libro se cae al suelo, él le mira con el ceño fruncido –que lo hace ver tierno; Honoria aparenta seriedad, para no ofender más a Percival.

—La trajiste a casa —contesta haciendo un puchero—. No me saludaste, te quedaste con ella.

«Resulta curioso cómo funcionan los celos», piensa Honoria.

—No me quieres. —El puchero aumenta, parece que va a llorar—. ¡No me quieres!

—Tienes razón, no te quiero. Te amo, eres mi hermanito; eso no cambiará.

—¿Ni por Marie?

—Ni por ella ni por nadie.


	2. Apariencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #17: «La familia lo es todo» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Familia escogida: Dolores Umbridge, Orford Umbridge, Maxwell Cracknell y Ellen Cracknell.

 **Apariencia**

 _Puedo sentir tus malas vibraciones,_

 _Todo a mí alrededor, consumiéndome._

 _Corrompiendo todo lo que soy._

A Day to Remember – Bad vibrations.

Han pasado más de veintitrés años que ha «terminado» la educación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sí, terminado entre comillas: si no fuese por aquellos magos que le han hecho aquella jugarreta de pésimo gusto en sexto año, no le hubiesen encontrado por según ellos haberle encontrado en la escena del crimen. Hierve de coraje cada vez que recuerda esa parte de su vida que está más que deseoso de borrar bajo todos los medios. ¿Qué tan justo es que le inculpasen a él de algo que no han hecho? Tiene la suerte de que no le han roto la varita o no fuese capaz de estar en público.

Suspira.

Por eso mismo ha entiendo que es un hecho que se encuentra establecido que no existe nada que tenga más importancia en la comunidad mágica que el estatus que una persona posea a lo largo de la vida.

En ciertos momentos da igual en qué parte del mundo mágico se trabaje o de qué porque, a veces, lo que les interesa a los demás es la posición social que se han construido, de las influencias que ejerzan o del número de galeones que han almacenado en la bóveda familiar. Por eso mismo se ha esforzado por ascender en la escala sin embargo para él, un simple mago de sangre pura que no consiguió graduarse de Hogwarts, es complicado dado que nadie quiere al mago del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico.

A Orford no le preocupa que, en un instante, la luz de su vida y su motivo para sonreír día a día –su preciosa Dolores– tuviese que pasar hambre o que Ellen y él se viesen obligados a hacer malabares para llegar al final del mes con lo que gana él; de hecho eso es el asunto de las familias que no saben invertir adecuadamente el dinero o que carecen de sentido común. ¿Cómo van a traer al mundo a bocas que ni siquiera pueden alimentar?, está totalmente fuera de lugar. La razón que motiva a Orford es simplemente querer superarse a sí mismo, un detalle que a veces no le ha interesado hasta que las burlas han aparecido, además que quiere tener una historia interesante que pueda contarle a la niña cuando ella le fuese a preguntar de qué ha estado trabajando Orford.

Dolores es la princesa de la familia. Dolores no tiene más de dos años de edad sin embargo ya lo tiene comiendo de la mano: todo lo que quiere la linda bebé él se lo va a dar. ¿Cómo pensar en decirle en negárselo? Es linda, encantadora, el fruto del amor entre Ellen y él. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Quizá un varón a quien enseñar a andar en escoba y con quien platicar de aquellas cuestiones que a Dolores quizá le llegue a dar igual –si se parece a Ellen.

«Me gustaría tener un hijo, hablaré con Ellen al respecto», piensa. «Y serán mi orgullo cuando hagan magia accidental, ¡seguirán los pasos de su padre! Se conseguirán un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, ojalá que sea mejor que el mío; no me va a gustar si se burlan de Dolores o del bebé –si es que Ellen accede– sólo por dónde eligen laborar. De hecho, les maldeciré en el caso que sean lo suficientemente suicidas para meterse con mis hijos. O mi hija en cualquier caso.»

No puede pedir una familia mejor de la que actualmente posee.

* * *

Las discusiones han comenzado a surgir desde el momento en que Ellen ha notado el extraño comportamiento que Orford tiene cada vez que Maxwell -nombre que le han dado en honor a su abuelo paterno– se le acerca. Ella sabe que a Orford le ha desilusionado enterarse que Maxwell ha nacido siendo un _squib_ –un término muy despectivo en opinión de ella– sin embargo ella ha confiado en la sensatez de su marido para no cometer ninguna estupidez como odiar al niño por algo que no ha elegir ser en primer lugar.

Ellen es una mujer que no ha sabido de la existencia de la magia hasta que ha conocido a Orford, razón por la que nunca terminará de entender por qué los magos se comportan como personas retrogradas en determinados aspectos como la pureza de la sangre o el hecho de ser mezclas de razas. Es decir, ¿vienen a aceptar la primera bobada mágica que se les cruce por el camino, la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres –hecho que ama– pero se niegan a reconocer los logros de los hijos de muggles o de los medio gigantes, medio _veela_ … medio lo–que–sea? ¿En qué mundo ridiculísimo han estado viviendo? ¿Cuál es la lógica que se supone que eso tiene? Por favor, explíquenle con peras y manzanas lo que pasa por la mente de quien inventa las leyes para que, una vez comprendido, le pueda dar una paliza a quien hubiese ideado semejante imbecilidad.

Ellen nunca se ha considerado a sí misma como el tipo de mujer que se entromete en los asuntos de los demás, sin embargo si la integridad y la felicidad de Dolores o Maxwell llega a verse perjudicada pues descubrirá lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser una muggles. Por si no fuese suficiente, una que ya es madre.

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar que _nuestro_ hijo es un monstruo? —gruñe Ellen a su marido quien pone los ojos en blanco, ignorando la queja de Ellen. La mujer suelta un bufido mientras se pregunta a sí misma por qué ha tenido que casar con un idiota—. ¿Vas a decirme cuál es el problema que tienes con Max o tendré que adivinar que esa por esa mente tan estúpida que tienes?

Joder con Ellen y la habilidad extrasensorial que tiene para enterarse de lo que Orford piensa.

Orford se obliga a sí mismo a no dejar que las emociones lo embarguen, nunca sucede nada bueno cuando el carácter que tiene lo gobierna. Al escuchar a Ellen defender a su hijo, ha aparecido en él la súbita furia que ha tratado ocultar desde que los sanadores le han informado que jamás lo verá asistir a Hogwarts igual que la princesa de la familia. Mientras que su hija ha hecho magia accidental a los nueve años, Maxwell ya ha cumplido los once años y no ha demostrado tener magia corriendo a través de sus venas.

¿Por qué el destino ha tenido que jugársela de esta manera? ¿Por qué su único hijo, ese que se supone que ha tenido que llenarle de orgullo, le ha decepcionado antes de entender cómo funciona el mundo mágico? ¿Por qué ha tenido que engendrar un _squib_? ¡¿Por qué?!

«Este niño es especial». Es la frase que ha dicho Ellen en el momento que ha tenido a Maxwell en sus brazos por primera vez, después de varias de rigurosa labor e insultos que ha gritado mancillando el orgullo de Orford, él le ha dado la razón… Hasta que el sanador les ha dicho que Maxwell es un _squib_ de nacimiento. En todo este tiempo, Orford continúa sin saber qué pensar acerca de que haya un _squib_ en la familia. ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

Orford no negará que Maxwell es la criatura más hermosa que ha conocido, después de su princesa Dolores.

—Eso ya lo sabes —responde él—. Sé que te parece que estoy comportándome irracional y también sé que no te gusta que me queje pero ponte en mi lugar: yo esperaba tener un hijo al que pudiera enseñarle a volar, a jugar quidditch, al que llevar al andén nueve y tres cuartos sin embargo ¿cómo voy a hacer eso si nació siendo un _squib_?

—¡¿Y qué carajo importa que tenga magia o no tenga?! —le espeta Ellen, incrédula—. ¡Debes sentirse orgulloso del hijo que tenemos, no del que crees que debes de tener para satisfacer esa necesidad de ser mejor que los demás! A muchas personas les gustaría tener un niño inteligente como Max y lo sabrías si te interesaras en la educación que le estoy dando. ¿Acaso estás enterado que se llevó el primer en el concurso de arte de la semana pasada? La maestra lo elogió por la buena memoria que tiene.

¿Elogiar? ¿Por qué van a elogiar que no tiene ni una gota de sangre mágica?

—Es un mocoso de trece años que cree que reparará el error que ha hecho con una estúpida medalla que no tiene valor para nadie —escupe en voz baja esperando que su esposa no le escuche.

No ha sido así.

—¿Para nadie? —repite Ellen con una sonrisa demasiado tensa en el rostro; luego le entra un tic en el ojo, se acerca a su esposo con grandes zancadas. Este comienza a considerar que probablemente ha cruzado la línea—. ¡A mí sí me importa! ¡A Dolores también! ¡Tú eres el que no sabe valorar a quiénes tienes al lado! ¡Yo me casé con un chico gentil, no con un imbécil el hijo de…! Sabes, Miriam es una mujer simpática que no merece que la insulte por culpa de este imbécil que tengo enfrente.

—No, Maxwell no está aquí —dice con tranquilidad.

¿Qué carajo?

—¿Acaso aborreces a nuestro hijo por algo que él no ha elegido ser? Escúchame atentamente Orford Maximiliano Umbridge: me importa una mierda qué pienses del estatus que mereces tener o del hecho de que nuestro Maxwell naciese siendo un squib –sea lo que sea que signifique para él. Si me llego a enterar que no puedes ser capaz de actuar como el adulto supuestamente maduro que eres, te daré el divorcio y me importará una mierda lo que opines de mí. A mis niños no les vas a tratar como sirvientes para conseguir lo que crees que tienes que poseer para sentirte malditamente realizado, ¿me entendiste?

—¿No estás…? —Orford suspira—. Ellen, sé sensata. ¿Qué orgullo nos puede traer Maxwell? No es nada.

—¡Yo te convertiré en nada! Nadie insulta a Max en mi presencia, idiota.

—¿No puedes quejarte sin hacer uso de tu repertorio de insultos?

—¿No puedes usar esas neuronas que tienes en el cerebro para variar? —Ella suspira—. Mira, no quiero criar a ninguno de los dos con nosotros discutiendo. Nunca comprenderé por qué te importa tanto tener un prestigio memorable, ¿qué más da cuando has perdido lo que una vez has amado?

»Déjame terminar. Si no quieres a Max porque es un _squib_ ; bien, lo acepto, no me gusta pero lo aceptaré pero a cambio te pido que me concedas el divorcio. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Max no hubiera estado en el club de arte y nos hubiera escuchado discutir? Se haría un pésimo concepto de ti. Ese niño te ha admirado desde tiene uso de razón, igual que Dolores. Cortemos esto por lo sano: tú te quedas con Dolores, yo me quedo con Max y dejemos que piensen que el divorcio no ha sido por culpa de ninguno.

—Creí que estarías conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe —susurra Orford bajando la mirada.

—Y yo creí conocerte —debate Ellen—. ¿Por qué?

—Quería ser especial.

Ellen mira sin emoción en sus ojos a su marido.

Orford asegura que eso le ha dolido más que todos los insultos que Ellen le ha dado desde que la conoce.

—¿Especial? —repite ella. No está enfadada, no quiere seguir discutiendo. Da igual lo que hagan o digan de ahora de adelante, nada cambiará la decisión que han tomado. Todo ha sido tan hermoso, ¿qué les ha pasado para que ya no puedan hacer nada para tratar de arreglar un matrimonio roto?— ¿Desde cuándo ser especial se vincula no poder sostener una mísera varita y hacer magia? ¿O asistir a Hogwarts y ganarse ya sea el puesto de prefecto o de Premio Anual?

—A mí me importa.

—A mí no. —Suspira—. Max es especial a su manera.

—… Ajá. —Bufa—. Lo que digas, cariño.

—No me des la razón sólo porque sí. Sé que no es lo que esperabas sin embargo ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad de demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer?

—Yo quería que Maxwell cumpliera las metas que siempre quise cumplir pero que no pude —susurra para sí Orford. La mujer lo mira—. Las personas que creí que eran mis amigos no soportaron que les superara en los TIMO, ¿quieres saber qué hicieron? Te lo resumiré en una broma de pésimo gusto que me costó mi educación. Me llené de rabia pero sobre todo de dolor. ¿En quién podía confiar cuando me apuñalaron por la espalda? Tenía grandes metas, me las quitaron. Esperaba un hijo al que pudiera enseñar lo que quise aprende, que quizá siguiera mis paso; ¿qué podía esperar de un _squib_?

»Dolores es mi princesa; simplemente no es lo mismo. Amo a mi hijo, sabes que sí, pero no soporto la decepción que me ha dado.

—Pudiste haber esperado lo mismo que quieres para nuestra Dolores —dice ella—. Él es especial. No lo digo porque sea un _squib_ , lo digo porque es nuestro hijo. ¿O es que no te basta sólo porque no ha cumplido tus expectativas?

* * *

El lazo que una vez han tenido ha quedado completamente destruido desde que le han comunicado a Dolores y Maxwell que se han divorciado: Dolores los odia a los dos por haberla separado de su adorado hermano menor y Maxwell se siente triste porque ninguno jamás volverá a estar juntos.

El Ministerio de Magia no ha tardado en enterarse del divorcio; lógicamente, _El Profeta_ ha enviado a sus entrevistadores para hacerle las mil preguntas de qué ha pasado, por qué hasta ahora y, los más déspotas, se han burlado diciéndole que a buena hora ha venido a recobrar la razón por haber echado a una asquerosa sangre sucia y un sucio _squib_. En primer lugar, nadie más que él tiene permitido a insultar a Maxwell; se ha tenido que recordar que pueden multarle por agredir a los reporteros así que les ha cerrado la puerta en la cara advirtiéndoles que les echará un maleficio si se entrometen en su camino.

La familia Umbridge no es popular. No tiene un gran estatus, ni de una manera ni de otra. Entonces, ¿qué motivo han tenido para querer perjudicarles la vida?

Simple, diversión.

Les hace gracia desmoronar aquello que se ha destruido para no ser reparado nunca más.

¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto?

 _Verso traducido del inglés, cito el original: «I can feel you bad vibrations; all around me, all consuming. Corrupting all that I am.»_


End file.
